Chihiro's Unfinished Story?
by SnowNeko13
Summary: okay well i'm not really good on sumaries but then again who is? sooooooooo this is MY version on the story little Chihiro'chan made wellllllllllll i hope you all like it ;D P.S I DON'T OWN THIS ANIME!


There was a once a girl on an island she was the only girl in the world so she was a God.

This island was small you could walk around the whole island in just half a day. The girl could go anywhere on the island but instead she stayed in the library where she could read all different types of books but none of the books seemed interesting. By know the girl had already finished reading all of the books in the library. Even so she still continued to read them over and over again. The island had a room with boxes with food inside so the girl would not starve.

Whenever the girl was bored she would go to the beach and look up into the sky the girl had read a book about the sky and how birds could fly up there with wings but the girl didn't have wings. Even so she would hold her arms out like a bird would do gliding up into the sky but she wold not go up into the sky. She merely just stands there waiting for the fresh breeze to catch her and take her up into the sky.

The girl had been in the island her whole life not knowing how she got there she imagine what her life would be like if she had someone to talk to but she knew that would never happen. The girl felt like a giant chain was around her neck attach to the island.

One day the found a box on the sea shore she was curios what it was but she did not look even though she did not dare to open it she left it waiting for it disappear. The next day the box was still there so she took it up to the mansion and opened it when she opened it there was a silver box in it on top of the box was a letter she opened the letter to read it not knowing it was hers it said

'To my beloved child I know you have disappeared from this world and the world itself but I know that somehow the treasure will find its way to you somehow'

The girl didn't see any name so she put down the letter besides her and picked up the silver box and opened it when she opened it she saw a tiny figure in it was a girl with wings like a birds she did not know what it was. Then the girl saw a key hole just like the key that she held around her neck. She took the key and placed it through the key hole the she turned it five times. Nothing happened then the figure started moving then a soft melody was played the girl was surprised but she did not show any reaction. For many times the girl stood there and listened to the soft melody.

After the girl had finished listening to the melody she closed the box and took it to a room which had nothing in but a stand. There the girl placed the silver box. Then she left the room and shut the door behind her then she heard a click the girl turned around and tried to open the door but it would not open the girl knew what had happened she knew that the island locked the door keeping her away from it. The tried everything to open the door but the door did not open.

Several days had paced and the door still didn't open so she left it. The girl continued to go to the beach hoping that something would come but nothing did. The several days turned into ten days and the girl had forgotten about the silver box but every time she went down to the beach she would find something. This continued for sixteen days the girl found odd bits and pieces she found books about all different things but the one thing that she liked the best was a book about the sky. She read that book over and over until she was too tired to read anymore.

The girl was the only girl on the island so that made her a god.

She had almost died four times form sickness or catching a fever. When the girl was sick she couldn't move she would grow hungry and thirsty but the girl would always get better. The girl did not know how she could recover so easily from her sickness. The girl was able to read books about sickness and health so if she got hurt she could fix it straight away.

The girl had forgotten how long she had been on the island. It did not matter in the end the girl would just continue her life day by day nothing serious would happen to her or ever will. The boxes from the beach stopped flowing on shore and the girl had still forgotten about the silver box.

Soon the girl learned how to paint and draw the girl had drawn pictures about a boy. She would draw him all the time by day to night nothing else seemed to matter anymore. But every time the girl drew the boy he looked sad but he was not crying so the girl decided that she would draw someone else in the picture with the boy. Every painting in the whole island had the two, the boy and the girl that made the girl happy she would see two people in a whole different world then her. They would laugh and smile and the boy would no longer seem sad but the girl did she looked at them but they would not look back this made the girl sad an emotion that she had felt many times but she would never cry. Soon the pictures began to move the girl was shocked she did not know how they were moving but it did not matter but as they moved her vision became blurry. Her whole life was a blur even so she continued her natural life.

The girl had noticed that one of her paintings did not have the other girl in it but also the boy was smiling but just by seeing him smile she began to smile as well at that moment she remembered a book she had read about marriage so the girl decided to marry the boy in the painting. The next day the girl had found a big white gown just about her size and a vial then the girl prepared a big amount of food on a big long table with lots of chairs.

So the girl got married to the boy in the picture after the wedding the girl got rid of all of the food the wedding dress to never be seen again. The girl felt happy but she still the only one on the island to never have anyone to care about her or hold her when she was sad or be next to her in the most toughest times.

No she was the only girl on the island so she was a god.

The blur in the girl's eyes became much worse than before. The girl felt sick she didn't know what to do then she thought of the pictures but when she looked at them they were black nothing moving. Every picture she drew was black she was confused so she decided to burn all the pictures every single one until nothing was left of them. But the fire spread within the mansion it burnt everything the girl ran she ran out of the mansion on to a cliff she was scared she felt so afraid she didn't know what to do. The fire was getting closer and closer to her it was pushing her closer to the edge of the cliff she looked behind her and saw the blue of the giant ocean the grey of the sky above her. The girl thought back to her life and how there were so many things she could of done but didn't then the girl looked at the burning fire. Then the girl decided to end everything off the cliff. As the girl fell off the cliff she heard a beautiful melody then she remembered about the silver box and how she listened to it over and over then she wanted to hear it again then the girl found herself crying she didn't know why she tried to wipe her tears but they continued to flow down her cold but warm skin then she felt just a little proud the girl didn't know why but that's how she felt.

Then an aching pain in her back became larger and larger then she felt something coming straight out of her back she looked behind her then there where pure large white wings she remembered that anyone who had wings could fly up into the sky. So the girl tried to flapping her wings it worked but the girl felt closer to the ground she flapped them so much that she stopped falling and she started gliding up into the sky. The girl was so surprised that she was flying and her tears disappeared and it turned into a great big smile. As the girl glided over the wide blue ocean she soon left the boundaries of the island.

Then a light came from her chest it was a light that came from her heart the light became many and floated into the sky then little lights from her whole body became small and ross up into the sky. Then her whole body began to slowly vanish into the sky the girl felt happy that she was finally disappearing from this world into the blue sky. But as she looked at the sky she felt like the sky was a big pound of tears and by that it made the girl began to cry but her tears were happy ones.

The girls body had completely disappeared from this world into the endless blue sky of sadness. All of the lights had disappeared as well except the one light that gives everyone has the one light was the light from her heart.

In truth the girl died never knowing anyone beyond the island even the world.

She was the only girl on the small island so she was a God.

This is the last story of the girl but soon this story will return once more for now goodbye.


End file.
